Killer doll
by NanACrOw
Summary: Una niña que fue secuestrada por simple confianza, la llevan a una organización de delincuentes, la violan por trata de proteger a su amiga, a los 18 años es la asesina mas buscada del mundo y mata a sueldo..pero Llega un hombre del FBI y le cambia la vid
1. cap 1!

Hola, queridos lectores, aquí les traigo mi segundo fic, trata de Sakura y su vida delincuente

**Hola, queridos lectores, aquí les traigo mi segundo fic, trata de Sakura y su vida delincuente. Es un poco trágico y dramático (diría que mucho) a los que son muy sensibles les aconsejo que no los lean…**

**Aquí va!**

**Cap 1….**

…**Todo Comenzó Con Una Simple Amistad…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Se veían dos personas hablando muy animadamente sobre sus sueños y aspiraciones….

-hermano, quiero ser una gran soldado como tu- dijo una niña de ojos color jade

-cuando seas grande lo serás- dijo el joven peliplateado

-es muy difícil, no kakashi?- pregunto la niña con el ceño entre fruncido

-si, es muy difícil- dijo- oh, se me hizo tarde, nos vemos Sakura- y le dio un beso en la frente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…_2 años después…_

La niña llamada Sakura Haruno, tenia 13 años recien cumplido, era muy linda y dulce, además de amable e inocente….

Aquella niña iba a la escuela y una amiga suya le saludo

- hey! Sakura- dijo una niña desde lo lejos

- hola konan- dijo Sakura cuando ya estaban cerca

- te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo y la tomo del brazo, llevándola dentro del salón- mira, ella es karin

- hola, así que tu eres Sakura, Sakura Haruno ¿no es así?- dijo con un tono maléfico

- si, así me llamo- dijo Sakura de lo más normal

Ellos asistían a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de toda china. La mayoría que asistían a ella, tenían mucho dinero…

- que les parece si vamos a mi casa hoy?- pregunto karin con una sonrisa fingida

- vamos a ir, Sakura?- pregunto konan mirando a Sakura

- claro por que?- dijo Sakura muy dudosa de su palabra

- perfecto, las espero en la puerta de la escuela

- ok

El día había pasado lento, ya era la última hora de clase. Sakura iba saliendo por las grandes puertas de la escuela, allí se encontraban karin y konan

- allí esta el chofer, vamos- dijo Karin caminando hacia el auto

Las tres subieron al auto y se dirigieron al punto deseado. Aquella casa era muy hermosa. Tenía grandes jardines con rosas y una fuente.

- esta es mi casa- dijo y salio del auto- es por aquí, síganme

Una señora de bastante edad abrió la puerta- buenas tardes señorita, el joven Sasori la espera en su habitación-

- tsk! ok, gracias- dijo con fastidio- vengan chicas

Subieron las grandes escaleras, ya estaban en la puerta de una habitación

- hola primita, pensé que no llegarías- dijo un joven de cabello rojo y ojos claros

- estaba ocupada- dijo con fastidio la pelirroja

- y ellas quienes son?- pregunto el joven curioso

- yo soy Sakura y ella es konan- dijo la pelirosa

- mm ya- dijo el chico- por que no salimos un rato?

- no…- pero fue interrumpida

- anda, no seas aburrida, sa-ku-ra- dijo el chico

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron. Aquel chico llamado sasori parecía tener 17 años; karin parecía de 16; las únicas menores eran Sakura y konan

Llegaron a un lugar muy peligroso, Sakura tenia un poco de miedo, pero no lo demostró….

- hey! Sasori- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio amarrado por una coleta alta y un mechón largo caía por un costado de su frente tapando su ojo derecho

- hola deidara, tobi- dijo el- miren, ellas son Sakura y konan- dijo señalándolas

- mucho gusto- dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono

Habian empezado a hablar de necedades, como las nuevas drogas, el alcohol, como robar y de mas…. pero poco a poco se fueron volviendo muy amigos….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…_1 año después…_

La pequeña joven había cambiado mucho con sus nuevos "amigos", ya no era la misma Sakura….

Era una rebelde que odiada a todo el mundo y peleaba con el que se interponía en su camino….

- hey chicos, necesitamos nuevas asesinas- dijo deidara

- pero a quienes buscaremos, la organización nos pidió que buscaremos chiquillas menores de 16 años, y si no llevamos nos joden- dijo tobi

- que le parece si le preguntamos a las mocosas Sakura y konan- dijo karin

- y si no quieren- pregunto tobi

-pues… no pediremos su opinión…- dijo sasori con una pequeña pero malévola comisura en los labios

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos los jóvenes se habian puesto de acuerdo para ir a un sitio…

- hola- dijo Sakura que acababa de llegar

- hola- dijo konan

- estos bastardos a que hora piensan llegar- dijo con fastidio- que demo…- pero no pudo terminar por que se había desmayado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez, pero se le hacia difícil porque todo estaba muy claro y le cegaba la vista.

-donde diablos estoy- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una casa de paja muy grande con muchos camarotes, ella estaba en uno de los últimos y en la parte de abajo, al lado de su cama estaba konan aun desmayada, trataba de recordar lo que había pasado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta

- bienvenida a la organización akatsuki- dijo un hombre pelirrojo muy conocido para Sakura

- sasori? Yo que hago aquí- dijo- me quiero ir- y se puedo de pie pero sasori la agarro

- no puedes, tu ya no estas en china, estas en una isla de fabricación de delincuentes profesionales, ya no te perteneces, ahora nos perteneces a nosotros. Recibirás un entrenamiento y no podrás dar opiniones de ninguna clase, ni faltar a las reglas de disciplina- dijo

- como demonios, yo me largo de aquí- dijo pero un golpe llego a su cara

- mira tu niña mimada, nosotros te vamos a obligar, no estamos pidiendo tu mugrosa opinión

- MALDITA ZORRA!!- se puso de pie y se le tiro encima a karin. Karin no tuvo que utilizar los dos brazos para golpearla, ella era muy fuerte

- no te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo, por que te juro que si me das la oportunidad, te mato- dijo y se fue

- en una hora vendremos- dijo el pelirrojo- es una orden- y se fue tras la pelirroja

- mierda- murmuro recogiendo sus piernas, y acomodándose en forma fetal

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era tarde, pensaba en su familia, en su hermano en especial

Flash back

-quiero ser como tu!!- dijo la niña y se le lanzo en brazos a su hermano

- serás igual o mejor que yo- dijo el chico abrazando a su hermano

End flash back

- ya es hora- dijo un hombre que había llegado. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos rojos

- para que?- dijo Sakura secamente

- solo sal, es una orden- dijo y se fue

- vamos konan- le dijo Sakura a la chica

Las dos salieron de aquella cabaña, a los lejos se podía ver el mar. A su izquierda habian 10 filas, en cada una habían 30 niñas de la misma edad que ellas

- bienvenidas- dijo un hombre con muchos piercings en el rostro- ustedes van a ser entrenadas para ser delincuentes profesionales quieran o no, no tienen ni voz ni voto, y la que desobedezca- hizo una pausa y movió un poco el brazo- …muere

Sakura estaba aterrada, el tipo ese…había…matado…a su amiga konan

Tenia una bala en la frente, estaba tirada en el suelo con toda la cara ensangrentada

Sakura se arrodillo y miro a konan

- Koko-ko-konan….- dijo en un hilo de voz inaudible. Al instante giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia el hombre, se levanto a paso lento y grito- MALDITO!! COMO PUDISTES!!- y corrió hacia el pero cayo desmayada porque karin la golpeo en el estomago. Voto un poco de sangre por la boca y murmuro un- konan…- cerro los ojos

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Este es el fin del cap, se me ocurrió publicarlo, espero que allá sido de su agrado. Espero que me manden muchos reviews para poder continuarlo…. Me dieron ganas de llorar pero me las aguante.. este fic lo cree en un momento de rabia…cuando tengo rabia tengo mas imaginación… no se por que pero buee…**

**Nos leeremos hasta la proxima**

**Sayo!**

_**¡¡Mafe-chan!!**_


	2. cap 2!

Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el 2 cap

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el 2 cap! De muñeca china, este fic en un poco dramatico y desgrarrador, espero que les guste y me manden muchos reviews!**

**Aquí les va!**

**Cap 2!**

…**Primera Parte…**

…**Las Primeras Muertes…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Abre los ojos y pero le duele mucho la cabeza, se la hace difícil y los vuelve a cerrar- pensó que todo era un simple sueño- pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que estaba…en esa misma casa de paja…en esa misma isla donde habían matado a konan…esos mismos recuerdos de su cara ensangrentada y parte de su ropa bañada en sangre…los gritos, las caras de terror y la sonrisa sádica de el hombre volvieron a su mente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, eso no podía estar pasando…

Volvió a abrir los ojos…vio la gran habitación, parecía como si todas la chicas de la gran habitación estuvieran dormidas, solo se escuchaba en ruido de las olas y el agradable sonido del viento…

De repente se abrió fuertemente la puerta de la gran habitación, dando a ver a tres personas… solo conocía a una de ellas…karin…

- de pie todos- dijo una mujer muy conocida para sakura

Todas las chicas de la habitación se levantaron con un poco de pereza, un hombre se acerco a cada una de ellas golpeándolas con una gran cuerda de cuero… todo lo que se escuchaban eran gritos de dolor y angustia. Una de las pequeñas niñas se atrevió a desafiar al gran tipo que las estaba golpeando

- TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO, IMBECIL- dijo la niña, ella tenía el cabello morado, ojos rosados y altura pequeña

Lo último que vio fue a la niña tirada en el suelo con una gran brecha en la mitad de su cara, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaba muerta…todo era horrible y temeroso, todo era desgarrador…tenia ganas de hacer lo mismo que aquella niña hizo, pero…

- n-o qu-ie--ro-m-orir, no- q-ui-ero, t-en-go co-sa-s qu-e c-um-plir a-nte-s de- mo-rir, no pu-ed-o m-or-ir, n-o -me –pu-e-do d-ar e-se l-uj-o- dijo murmurando inaudiblemente

- YA TODAS TIENEN QUE ENTENDER MOCOSAS- dijo karin en voz alta y perfectamente audible- NO LAS TRAGIMOS A UN REFORMATORIO, LAS TRAGIMOS A UNA FRABRICA DE DELINCUENTES PREFESIONALES- hizo un pausa- YA HEMOS MATADO A DOS CHIQUILLAS COMO USTEDES, SINO QUIEREN MORIR, TIENEN QUE RECATAR LAS NORMAS, DE LO CONTRARIO LAS MATAREMOS A TODOS…. Y NO NOS DOLERA EN LO MAS MINIMO-. Lo último lo dijo con una voz sádica, ella era una maniática a la sangre, era adicta, era UNA MALDITA ZORRA ADICTA A LA SANGRE

- hoy es primer día de entrenamiento- dijo otro hombre el cual estaba al lado de karin- caminen….

Todas se quedaron calladas, ninguna era capaz de emitir ningún sonido, todas estaban asustadas. Después reaccionaron y caminaron rápidamente hacia la salida. Aun era de madrugada, todavía no había salido el sol

- lo primero que tendrá que tener es habilidad física y fuerza psicológica, la que no cumpla esos dos requisitos muere- dijo el hombre que había matado a la niña que estaba en la habitación

- empezaremos por trotar todo el día sin comida, ni agua- dijo- ahora empiecen a correr! Síganme-

La mañana emprendió así, muchas murieron en el camino, solo habían 243 niñas de las 300 que habían al principio. El trabajo había sido muy duro, parecía que habían recorrido toda la isla

- GUSANOS, USTEDES SON LAS UNICAS QUE HAN SUPERADO ESTA SIMULACION DE LA PRUEBA, PERO ESTO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO VALLAN A MORIR MAS, A PARTIR DE AHORA, TODO SERA AUN MAS DIFICIL…- dijo el hombre de los piercings, el maldito que había matado a konan…- SUPONGO QUE MUY POCAS DE USTEDES PASARAN TODAS LAS PRUEBAS…CREO QUE NINGUNA…- dijo aquel hombre con una comisura en los labios

Todas las chicas estaban en filas, sakura tenía ganas de golpearlo muy fuertemente hasta que sangrara pero se contuvo, no podía darse el lujo de morir de esa manera, esa manera en la que lo hizo su amiga

- tu!, ven un momento- llamo el hombre a sakura. Sakura lo miro dudosa y camino hacia el quedando a un metro que los separaba, el hombre la cogió fuertemente del cuello casi ahogándola- la primera fase de la prueba consiste en formas de….torturación- y rozo con una daga la mejilla de sakura- esto debe ser sin rencor- volvió a cortar pero esta vez en el brazo- ni miedo- siguió cortando su mano. La tiro en el suelo lleno de arena blanca con unas cuantas gotas de sangre- esta es la primera parte, también aprenderán a pelear correctamente, y después les enseñaran las formas de estrangulación fácil y sencilla…- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa- ahora lárguense!, sakura se puso de pie con un poco de debilidad, y se puso en su puesto de antes

- si, señor!- dijo karin- sigan, mocosas!- y se fueron trotando

Pocas horas después llegaron a lo que parecía una cabaña, tenia muchas mesas y sillas, parecía una clase de cafetería

- miren mocosas, solo podrán comer una sola vez al día, tendrán nada mas 5 minutos para comer, si en ese tiempo no comen, no tendrán mas oportunidad que comer al otro día, las comidas son a las 4:00 p.m.- dijo karin con un deje de fastidio

Todas las chicas se pusieron en fila, donde parecía ser donde daban la comida, la señora que atendía, era gorda, tiene el cabello azul y los ojos negros. Le llamó mucho la atención el color del pelo, se parecía mucho al de konan…

Ella era la séptima, estaba ansiosa, por fin podría comer, lo necesitaba, se sentía enferma….

Justo cuando iba a dar su primera cuchara de comida, esta estaba rozando con su paladar, karin muy abruptamente le quito la cuchara y la comida diciendo un…

- tu no vas a comer esto…- dijo karin con un sonrisa de perra regalada- tu no lo mereces…así que aguantaras al día siguiente…

Sakura la quería matar en ese momento, justo cuando iba a levantar su puño, se dio cuenta que estaba herido, además que sabia perfectamente que la muy perra era mas fuerte que ella, y podía matarla sin utilizar los dos brazos y ella no quería morir, ella primero mataría a pein y a karin antes que cualquier cosa… vengaría la muerte de su amiga y descargaría toda la furia contenida con karin…

Al cabo de cinco minutos, karin dijo- **ya! Se acabo!, caminen mocosas, tienen que seguir con el entrenamiento- **todas las chicas se pusieron de pie e hicieron la fila de antes

Lo demás de la tarde paso a noche, y todavía seguían corriendo, querían probar como podía ser la fuerza física de esas niñas. Muchas vomitaron en el camino de vuelta, otras cayeron desmayadas, pero nadie les presto importancia, eso era injusto, muy injusto. Por eso, no se podía hacer la débil, tenía que ser mejor si no quería morir…_Tenia que ser la mejor…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había llegado a la fabrica de delincuentes, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a los entrenamientos. Desde hace dos días no había comido, además solo dormían seis horas, tenia la cara demarcada, parecía enferma…_estaba enferma…_

Estaban en filas, solo habían quedado 211 niñas… habían muerto muchas…parecía que las que ahora habían quedado eran las que iban a ser entrenadas, supuso que solo de vez en cuando morirían, no tan seguidamente como lo habían hecho estos dos días

Eran las 3:30 p.m. por fin podría comer algo, ya estaban cerca de la gran cafetería, le sirvieron un plato de arroz, un plato de sopa, carne y jugo. Cuando se sentó en la mesa empezó a devorar la comida, parecía un animal, no se podía culpar, tenia mucha hambre, además de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, nada mas eran 5 cortos minutos….

- ya!- grito karin- de pie todas, es hora de seguir con el entrenamiento!!, caminen mocosas!

Todas se dispusieron a marchar, pronto seria la hora de dormir, solo quería eso dormir y nada mas.

El entrenamiento se dio por terminado, después nos llevaron a donde estaba el maldito bastardo de pein.

- hola, pues verán que las hemos llamado, es para decirles que tenemos que darles unos uniformes para el verdadero entrenamiento, estos hombres se lo van a entregar- dijo y seguidamente le empezaron a entregar unas bolsas- también quería informarles que el entrenamiento comenzara mañana, ustedes son las que han tenido mejor estado físico, pero aun así siguen siendo una porquería de chicas- siguió- se cortaran cabello por el cuello para que sea menos incomodo su entrenamiento, ahora vallan a la habitación y córtense el cabello, si mañana veo a alguna con el cabello largo, juro que la mato

- ya oyeron, lárguense a la habitación, mocosas- grito karin al ver que la chiquillas no se movían

Estas enseguida se movieron. Al llegar, sakura se sentó en la cama y recogió sus piernas y metió la cabeza entro sus brazos, no quería estar mas allí, tenia miedo de morir, nunca lo había sentido, pero tenia la necesidad de vivir. Se repente la voz de una niña la saco de sus pensamiento

- m-e-p-o-dr-i-as-co-rt-ar-el-ca-be-l-lo-?- pregunto una chica con el cabello largo de color azul oscuro y los ojos color perla

- claro, por que no- dijo la pelirosa

La pequeña niña se sentó y empezó a cortar en forma lenta su cabello con una daga que tenia en la mano. Le quedo completamente corto, hasta por el cuello como había dicho el tipo. Ahora era el turno de sakura, no quería cortarse el cabello, pero si el cabello era la causa de una futura muerte, se lo cortaría

- me podrías hacer el favor...- dijo sakura

- h-i-na-ta-, m-e-l-lamo-h-i-nata-dijo la niña tímidamente

- mucho gusto hinata, mi nombre es sakura- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa- me podrias hacer el favor de cortarme el cabello- pregunto

- cla-ro- dijo hinata y el empezó a cortar el cabello

Las dos habían quedado muy diferentes de lo que eran, sakura tenia el cabello muy corto con unos flequitos en la frente, y hinata tenia un flecho recto y a los lados dos mechones mas largos. Todo el cabello estaba en el suelo, hubo unas cuantas que no se lo cortaron lo suficiente- _**mañana las mataran- **_dije para mis adentros

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día siguiente, todas las chicas se levantaron a las 3:00 a.m., karin llego y dijo que solo tenían 5 minutos para bañarse y 3 para cambiarse, tendrían que bañarse todas desnudas en el misma ducha, la cual tenia 10 regaderas las 211 personas, eso tenia que ser rápido. Después se cambiaron con el uniforme que les habían entregado, el cual consistía en un short negro, una camisa negra sin mangas, unos guantes negros sin dedos, y unas botas grandes militares. Todo eso en 8 minutos, era un record

Después fueron a hacer la fila para encontrarse con pein, mato a varias por no cortarse bien el pelo, otras por dejárselo largo para querer morir. Era horrible ver como mataban a las chicas, a una les salpicaba sangre en sus rostros, era verdaderamente horrible, casi parecía que se iba a convertir en un habito ver gente muerta ante sus ojos

Cuando pein decidió que ya iba a dejar de matar empezó su maldito discurso

- como ya verán, nosotros hablamos en serio, si nos dan la oportunidad nosotros los matamos y no nos va a importar, así que no comentan la estupidez de enfrentarme- dijo, hinata estaba temblando, a ella se la hacia duro esto, ella era tierna, amable y cariñosa, pero todo esto la perturbaba completamente- no digo mas, ahora voy a hablar de la primera etapa de la fase 1-. Hizo una pequeña pausa- esta tratara de artes marciales y formas de estrangulación, después les enseñaran las formas de torturación y masacre, esto solo es la primera etapa, supongo que daremos a varias en sacrificio, para que aprendan a matar sin tener asco o miedo- y lamió la sangre que tenia una de las chicas que estaban en el suelo, a sakura se le estremeció todo el cuerpo al ver a ese tipo….era verdaderamente horroroso…..

**Hola de nuevo! Hasta aquí llega este cap! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, ( sisi lo se es algo sádico pero no puedo hacer nada) ¬¬, bueno espero que me dejen muchos reviews para motivarme**

**Acepto consejos, ideas, criticas constructivas, no acepto que me manden insultos**

**Bueno **

**Nos leeremos **

**Hasta la proxima**

**Sayo!**


	3. cap 3!

Hola lectores

**Hola lectores!! Como les va? Espero que bien. Como ven, aquí les traigo el cap 3! De muñeca china, espero y sea de su agrado. También quiero que lean mi otro fic que se llama **_**fuera de mi libertad**_**, muchos me han dicho que esta chévere, así que pienso que les va a gustar!**

**Hay lemon!!**

**Bueno los voy a dejar de entretener**

**Aquí les va!**

**Cap 3!**

…**sacrificios…**

…**todo por mi amiga…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Empezamos a hacer el entrenamiento, trotamos a un campo abierto, se supone que ese va a ser el lugar donde nos prepararan físicamente. Comenzamos a correr el gran campo 100 veces, después, hicimos 500 sentadillas, y volvimos a correr otras 200 vueltas. Después nos empezaron a enseñar sobre las artes marciales. Estaba realmente cansada, hinata se veía mal así que decidí ayudarla, no podía dejar que ella se muriera también, ella era mi amiga en la fabrica, y no permitiría que la mataran, no a ella no, no dejaría como lo hicieron con konan…

El entrenamiento siguió hasta las 3:30, esa era la hora en la que iríamos a la cafetería a almorzar, esto era duro. Hoy nada mas murieron 5 chicas, es una superación. Llegamos a la cafetería trotando, y empezamos a comer en los cinco minutos que nos daban. Una chica no pudo terminar su comida y la guardo un bolsillo, karin la agarro del cuello y se lo partió, la dejo en el suelo y nos insulto como siempre…creo que ya era inmune a sus insultos y golpes…pero el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor… y me iba a vengar de todo lo que nos hace y nos hizo… y mas por….traicionarme

Ya eran las 6:00pm y nos tocaba dar un recorrido por la isla. Caminamos y llegamos a una casa de paja, karin entro en ella y salieron tres personas.

- miren mocosas, les entregaremos armas- dijo karin, y las personas nos empezaron a entregar unas dagas y cuchillos- en este lugar no puedes querer a nadie, lo único que puedes querer como tu familia son las armas. Ellas son las únicas que te van a ayudar, los demás son impostores que dicen ser amigos, los amigos no existen en la guerra, aquí las armas son tu mama, tus hermanos, tu amigos, no pueden confiar en mas nadie, todos somos enemigos de todos y tenemos que destruir para no ser débiles, y no dejarnos matar para poder conseguir lo que necesitamos, no somos débiles, pero tampoco somos fuertes, no necesitamos querer, eso nos hace débiles, no podemos mostrar sentimientos, eso nos mata. ¡Tenemos que odiar, a todos y a cada una de las personas de este maldito mundo!, y conseguir lo que necesitamos a cualquier precio…

Todo lo que decía era horrible, pero si la guerra era así, tenia que sobrevivir y si matar era una alternativa…la elegiría…así sacaría a hinata de esto…ella no lo merecía…ninguna de nosotras lo merecía….

Nos devolvimos al campamento, allí nos darían el maldito discurso estupido de todos los días. Nos pusimos en filas, pein estaba frente a nosotras. Nos dio nuestro estupido discurso y nos dijo que teníamos que estar haciendo esto hasta un año, después nos enseñarían otras cosas…pienso que esto es solo el comienzo de una vida delincuente…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…_.una semana después…_

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que nos empezaron a enseñar sobre las artes marciales, ya me estoy acostumbrando una poco al entrenamiento, han muerto 13 niñas desde la última vez.

Es de noche y vamos hacia la habitación. Pein mira a hinata y la toma del brazo, yo me hago la que no vio nada y los sigo sin que ellos se den cuenta. El la lleva a una habitación y la empieza a despojar de sus ropas, hinata llora y grita de desesperación… ya se a lo que viene este tipo… va a violar a hinata… yo no lo soporto mas y lo voy a golpear… pero alguien me toma del hombro y me tapa la boca…era sasori…me empuja a donde esta pein...

- es malo estar viendo cosas ajenas- me dice pein- sasori quieres algo con esta chica- le dice pein a sasori- has lo que quieras con ella

- si señor- dice sasori

- no! Sueltame, no me toques, por favor…- dice hinata llorando y tapandose como puede

- quedate quieta mocosa estupida- dice pein golpeando en la mejilla a hinata

- DEJALA QUIETA IMBECIL-digo y me lanzo sobre el

- tu vienes conmigo- dice sasori y me toma de los brazos

- NO! SUELTAME, NO NO NO, DEJAME, NO QUIERO, DEJAME- yo empiezo a llorar, esto es horrible, me esta quitando la ropa, y me esta tocando, me duele, quiero morirme, no me gusta lo que esta haciendo. Miro a donde esta hinata y ella esta llorando, tiene la cara golpeada y tiene sangre. Sasori me quito lentamente la ropa, al parecer no tiene ninguna prisa, me susurra que esto realmente me va a doler y que nunca lo iba olvidar…

Luego de decir esto, me miro con los ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo, sasori saco un kunai, cuando lo vi me dio mucho miedo y empecé a darme cuenta que esto realmente me iba doler. Pero no lo utilizo para mi persona, sino que me rasgo la camisa que tenia puesta, empezó a morder mi cuello lo hizo tan fuerte que me saco sangre, sasori empezó a lamerme y distinguió el sabor metálico de esta. Me empieza a tocar bruscamente, yo lloro y grito, pero el no me hace caso. Me desnuda completamente. Me amarra los brazos, para tener más accesibilidad a mi cuerpo. Sasori se detuvo, pensé que me dejaría ir, pero me equivoque, me besa intensamente, después fue descendiendo dejando un camino de saliva, pasa a mis pechos y los empieza a lamer, empiezo a gemir, me muerdo los labios en un vano intento de callar mis gemidos, al parecer el ve eso muy excitante. lo mire con profundo odio, me sentí asqueada. El se aburrió de mis pechos y bajo por mi vientre, hasta llegar a mi parte sensible, sentí su nariz rozar mis bellos púbicos, acompañados con su respiración, suspire ante tal sensación, era una sensación placentera involuntaria. Me empezó a dar pequeños lametones, yo no lo resistí y empecé a gemir de tanta excitación, introdujo uno de sus dedos, yo volví a gemir, al parecer mis gemidos le causaban más excitación. Sasori no pudo de resistir mas, vi que se quito el bóxer y me penetra fuertemente sin remordimiento, sentí una gran quemazón en mi parte baja, me ardía fuertemente, empecé a sollozar. Veo a Sasori sonreír cínicamente al ver mis lágrimas de sufrimiento, al ver esto no pude notar que Sasori empezó a darme embestidas más fuertes y rápidas, al laxo de un tiempo Sasori llega a su orgasmo, pero yo no sentí nada. A terminar Sasori, sale de mí y siento que me duele mucho, empiezo a llorar de nuevo, me siento sucia y asqueada Sasori me dijo que esta no va a hacer la última vez que pase, acompañada con una mirada superior y sádica, una sonrisa autosuficiente se asoma en sus labios.

Me acaban de violar a mí y a mi amiga, no pude hacer nada, soy una débil, una molestia. Sasori no es nada delicado conmigo, me duele, hay sangre por todos lados, no se que hacer. Hinata quedo desmayada, esta llena de sangre, vuelvo a llorar mas fuerte, todo me causa dolor. Pein viene hacia mí y hace lo mismo que me hizo Sasori, al parecer pein es más brutal y doloroso, me duele aun más. Sasori va donde esta hinata y la vuelve a violar. Todo es horrible. Pein se va y deja a Sasori conmigo y hinata, Sasori se devuelve donde mí y me golpea con un látigo y me deja varias marcas en la espalda, de repente dejo de golpearme, yo abrí los ojos y voltee la mirada

- no hagas eso- dijo un hombre con el pelo negro agarrado por una coleta baja, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí

- y por que no?- dijo sasori enfrentándolo

- por que sino te matare- dijo el hombre y le quito el látigo

- no me amenaces, itachi- dijo sasori, yo solo miraba la escena, aun estaba desnuda, …_con que su nombre es itachi…_ pienso…

- no es una amenaza, es una advertencia- dijo el hombre y lo tomo del cuello

- sabes que no me puedes matar- dijo sasori con una sonrisa

- a mi no me importa lo que digas, sasori- dijo itachi

- ¿que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- llego karin

- hmph, no te metas karin- dijo itachi y se fue agarrándome de la mano, no pude dejar de pensar en hinata

**Hola!! Gracias por sus reviews!! Espero que me manden más!!**

**Quiero que lean **_**fuera de mi libertad! **_

**mis saludos a Jany Uchiha, santalia, namine, y otros!!**

**Bueno los dejo!**

**Nos leemos **

**Sayo!!**


	4. cap 4!

Hola

**Hola!! Como están? Espero que bien, como pueden ver, aquí les traje el cap 4!, por allí vi que les gusto mucho el cap 3, espero que este sea mejor que el anterior, pero para eso necesito que me manden reviews!!, mucho de esos, así me inspirare en lo que hago!**

**Los voy a dejar de entretener**

**Bueno**

**Aquí les va!**

**Cap 4!**

…**Tres Compañeras…**

…**Un Destino…**

…**Una Muerte…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Estaba en una habitación, no la conocía, el hombre que estaba frente a mi fue el que me salvo de sasori, no se lo agradezco, por que el también es una de esas basuras humanas…

Yo aun estoy desnuda, sentada en una silla, el hombre llamado itachi esta frente a mi, mirándome detalladamente…

- toma- me dijo y me entrego una bolsa. Supuse que era otro uniforme, ya que el maldito de sasori le desgarro todo, yo aun estaba llorando, estaba violada y mi amiga también. Estaba maltratada y destrozada, nunca en mi pequeña vida me había sentido así, tan sucia y asqueada… presiento que ya todo va a ser diferente…

Itachi sale de la habitación, yo con mucho cuidado abro la bolsa que tengo en las manos y saco el uniforme, me duele todo el cuerpo, estoy golpeada y lastimada, mi espalda esta llena de rajas, espero que no se me infecten. Me pongo mi short, y las botas, solo falta la camisa, es lo mas difícil. Me la pongo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarme. Itachi entra de nuevo a la habitación, su mirada es áspera, no tengo la menor idea de por que esta aquí….

- vete- me dijo, yo lo mire, fui dando pequeño pasos y quede enfrente de el, me miro confundido… teníamos un mirada fija- ahora!- gritó, yo di un pequeño salto de susto y Salí de allí… no le dije nada

Caminé lento, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento. Me acorde de hinata, salgo corriendo, y llego al lugar donde estaba con ella, miro a todos lados, pero ni rastro de ella, solo las ropas sucias que teníamos puestas. Me desespero un poco, salgo de aquella habitación y corro a la habitación donde dormimos, seguramente allí esta…. Entro y están las luces apagadas, camino rápido y llego hasta mi camarote, al lado esta del mío esta el de ella, y allí esta hinata, esta en una posición fetal, temblando y desnuda. Siento como mis lagrimas brotan desde mis ojos, pasan por mis mejillas y llegan hasta mi mentón. e siento culpable por no poder hacer nada, ella no tenia por que sufrir esto. Por instinto de hermana la abrazo, se que no somos mas que amigas, pero con el poco tiempo que la conozco, siento que es mi única amiga, mi única familia, mi única hermana…. Ella estaquieta, con lagrimas gruesas en los ojos, yo lloro mas….

- hin-at-a, -te-pr-om-eto-que-esto-n-o-va-a-vol-ver a pasa-r- dije sollozando, no lo permitiría de nuevo, prefiero entregar mi cuerpo antes que le vuelvan a hacer esto a ella….

-….- ella no dice nada, solo esta quieta y llorando silenciosamente…

- seremos fuertes, y acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas- dije quitándome las lagrimas de la cara….

Ella me mira y sonríe amargamente, cuando la miro vuelvo a llorar, pero menos fuerte… me pongo de pie y busco una camisa entre mis ropas… se la doy para que se abrigue un poco… me acuesto en mi cama y la miro. Hinata se queda dormida en pocos minutos, mis ojos se van apagando y voy cayendo….- kakashi….-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dormí muy bien, llego karin y los mismos tipos de siempre, nos levantamos rápidamente y empezamos a ir a la gran ducha, nos dieron 5 minutos, me bañe lo mas que pude para poder quitarme esa sensación asquerosa…ayude un poco a hinata, salimos a cambiarnos, menos mal y terminamos rápido. Nos pusimos nuestro uniforme, ya todas las chicas estábamos cambiadas. Karin nos dijo que saliéramos. Fuimos donde nos dan el estupido discurso, juro que sino fuera por hinata que me agarro del brazo, mato a pein y a sasori que estaba a su lado, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlos con asco y odio

Empezamos nuestro entrenamiento, hoy nos enseñarían las artes marciales y un poco de teoría de las armas. Ya eran las 3:30PM, ya casi era hora de comer, empezamos a trotar hacia la cafetería. Llegamos y empecé a comer desesperadamente junto a hinata, la cual no comía su comida, solo la miraba con los ojos perdidos…

- come hinata, tenemos que sobrevivir- dije dando ánimos, ella me miro y tomo la cuchara entre sus manos y empezó a comer

El tiempo que se acabo y salimos de la cafetería y empezamos a trotar para seguir entrenando… llego la noche y ya era hora que nos volvieran a llevar donde pein. Nos dijo unas cuantas cosas como "son unas mocosas estupidas" o "ustedes no tienen amigos" y lo peor "tienen que matar para ser fuertes"

Nos dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio, estaba con hinata, no puedo dejarla sola, siento que si no la apoyo muy pronto de desmoronará.

-hola- dijo una chica que llego hacia nosotros, tenia el cabello rojizo, ojos azules, era blanca y voluptuosa

- que quieres- dije yo friamente, ya no podia confiar en nadie

- no quiero estar sola, solo quiero un poco de compañía- dijo ella con una mirada triste

- hmph- dije y deje de mirarla

- me llamo megumi- dijo ella y se sentó a un costado de mi cama

- soy sakura- dije

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…_cinco meses después…_

Ya teníamos cinco meses de estar en este lugar, hinata estaba un poco superada de su violación, pero yo todavía tenia este dolor en mi pecho recomiendome mi poca paz…

- mocosas!, hoy hay un examen, se organizaran en grupo de tres personas- grito karin- cojan lo necesario, partiremos en cinco minutos

Corrimos hasta nuestro dormitorio y cogimos algunas de nuestras pertenencias como unos cuchillos y agua…los guardamos en nuestras mochilas y salimos, no podíamos demorarnos, este era un examen…

- el objetivo de este examen es saber que tan valientes son- dijo pein- solo tienen tres horas para llevarlo a cabo. Esta prueba trata de ir a robar, la que no apruebe este examen será expulsado y lo tomaremos para sacrificios…

Karin nos guió hasta una pequeña aldea. Mi grupo estaba conformado por hinata, megumi y yo. Era de noche así que se nos haría mas fácil la prueba… vinos una pequeña cabaña, decidimos que ese era el mejor lugar para poder robar…

Entramos cautelosamente, parecía no haber nada, hinata cogio algunas cosas de valor que habían un una pequeña mesa, yo cogi otras que estaban debajo de la cama, mientras megumi hacia vigilancia. Escuchamos un estruendo, yo me asalte y busque una salida. Un hombre cogio a hinata, yo me quede quieta…

- mata a la chica de la puerta y dejo libre a la chica- yo mire a hinata que solo botaba lagrimas- AHORA!.- grito

- PERO QUE HACES! – esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de la boca de megumi. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, me sentía un poco rara, me sentía mal, llore…

El tipo dejo a hinata libre, yo la tome del brazo y salí corriendo, todavía tenia lagrimas en los ojos….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegamos a la fábrica, nos revisaron que habíamos traído, yo solo tenia la mirada en un punto indefinido del suelo, aun no lo superaba….

- muy bien, muy bien- dijo pein dando pequeños aplausos- esto es maravilloso!- dijo de repente- han hecho su primer asesinato en cinco meses- se rio- es un gran avance, no imagino que harán cuando tengan 18 años, cuando se gradúen de akatsuki

Yo me limite a mirarlo con odio y desprecio, hinata estaba a mi lado sollozando, otras solo se limitaban a sonreír, supongo que esas chicas terminaran siendo basura humana… como todos….

**Hola!! Les gusto el cap??, espero que sip, me salio sadico (inner: como siempre ¬¬) bue… quiero RR.!! ASÍ ME INSPIRARE MAS Y ME SALDRA MEJOR EL CAP 5!!, **

**SALUDOS A DANYCHAN (INNER: TE ODIO, RECUERDALO SIEMPRE) TAMBIEN LE MANDO SALUDOS A LA PULGA! QUE POR FIN PUBLICO EL CAP 9 DE POR AMOR O POR CAPRICHO, TAMBIEN A JANY UCHIHA, NAMINE, ESME-CHAN, SANTALIA QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO SU FIC PACTAR CON EL DIABLO!!**

**BUENO**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**NOS LEEMOS**

**SAYO!!**


	5. cap 5!

**¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Queridos lectores de Muñeca china!! Pues como ven, aquí les traje el cap. 5…**

**Bueno**

**Los dejo de entretener…**

**Cap. 5**

…**Nuestra vida…**

…**Matar para vivir….**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Hoy cumplimos un año de estar aquí, a mi aun no me ha tocado matar a nadie, eso es una gran alivio. Ya me he superado un poco de lo que paso con Pein y Sasori. Sakura hace unas semanas cumplió 15 años, la mayoría de las que están aquí tienen esa edad, yo soy la menor, solo tengo 14… Hasta ahora solo quedamos 176 chicas. Yo me he vuelto muy fuerte, pero Sakura es la mejor hasta ahora, hay muchas chicas buenas aquí… Nos ha tocado duro, pero hemos sobrevivido a todas las pruebas, ojala y no tenga que alejarme de Sakura, de mi hermana mayor… Si he sobrevivido aquí es porque sakura me ha ayudado, siempre está allí cuando la necesito… _

- Hey, Hinata- me llamó Sakura- Es hora de dormir

- Si- respondí sonriente y cerré mi diario

Ya era de noche, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la ola contra las rocas. Mañana tendrían mucho que hacer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegó la mañana, Karin y los mismos hombres levantaron a las jóvenes asesinas

- ¡De prisa, Mocosas!- gritó Karin- les darán una información muy importante en el día de hoy

Todas las chicas empezaron a correr hacia las duchas, si no se apresuraban era una razón más que suficiente para asesinarlas sin piedad alguna

Las chicas estaban en filas rectas frente al general akatsuki

- Buenos días a todas- saludó el akatsuki- hasta el día de hoy han pasado muchas pruebas, lo han hecho bien, pero aún les queda por aprender-hizo una pausa- en un mes cumplirán la primera de las tres fases del entrenamiento akatsuki. En este mes se prepararan física y psicológicamente para elegir a las mejores y continuar con la segunda fase ¿alguna pregunta?

Todas se quedaron calladas, seguramente la que no entendía la matarían solo por el hecho de no entender, era mejor quedarse callada y acatar las órdenes para no morir en esa simple idiotez

- ¡Perfecto!- mencionó Pein- entonces no hay más que decir

Todas se fueron hacia el dormitorio, se pondrían a pensar en qué hacer mientras esperaban el temido mes. Algunas estaban pensando en una forma para escapar del lugar

- Miren, en la zona B hay un helicóptero- comentó una de las chicas de la ronda- saldremos de aquí esta noche y nos dirigiremos allá y cogeremos el helicóptero y salimos de esta porquería

- Les va a salir mal- dijo Sakura que estaba lejos de allí junto a Hinata- si van a hacer un plan de escape háganlo bien, no una medio crides como esa- escupió

- ¡Nosotras por lo menos tenemos una pequeña esperanza de salir de aquí!- gritó una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules casi transparentes

- ¡Que no entienden que si hacen eso las matarán!- estalló Hinata

- ¡A ti que te importa lo que nos pase!- dijo otra niña de cabello rubio y ojos morados- no se metan en nuestros asuntos

- hm-

En efecto, al día siguiente, lo que dijo Sakura sucedió, las 7 chicas murieron en manos de Karin y Sasori, muy lamentable pero cierto…

Solo faltan 15 días para que llegara la hora de decidir quién iba a vivir para estar en la otra fase. Hinata y Sakura habían entrenado mucho hasta entonces, Pein no había molestado, eso aliviaba de sobremanera a algunas.

Sakura desde que la violaron se había vuelto muy fría y distante, pero siempre daba lo mejor de sí en los entrenamientos, ella siempre cuidaba de Hinata, muchas veces Hinata decaía sobre las esperanzas y Sakura siempre la reconfortaba. La vez que violaron a las dos jovencitas, Sakura prometió no volver a dejar que violaran a Hinata y así pasó, sakura entregó su cuerpo a Sasori para que no le hiciera nada a Hinata. La chica de cabellos rosados se 

había vuelto una persona muy realista, fría, calculadora y distante ya no era la misma sakura….

Ya ha llegado el día de la prueba final de la fase uno, la mayoría están nerviosas frente a la mirada penetrante de Pein…

- Hoy se llevará a cabo la última prueba- se escuchaba extremadamente serio- esta consiste en robar una información en el bosque de la muerte- todas las chicas estaban calladas, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la olas- esta misión se llevará a cabo esta noche, así que preparen todo hasta la noche, y por favor- hizo una pequeña pausa- no se mueran…

Todas estábamos seguras de lo que pasaría, las más fuertes ganaríamos y las más débiles…perderían….

Esto era verdaderamente irónico, todas querían salir de ese infierno, pero había una sola condición para salir, **matar para vivir**, ese era el único método lógico que existía, no podías confiar en nadie, porque si confiabas, te traicionaban y te mataban… Todas eran enemigas de todas, como lo dijo Karin aquella vez, nuestra única salvación es matar…

Sakura y Hinata se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio para recoger lo necesario

- No lleves muchas cosas de mas, solo lleva todas las armas que tengas, en especial las silenciosas y pequeñas, no hay que atraer a enemigo, lleva veneno, puede ser necesario, no lleves comida ni agua, esto lo puedes encontrar allá- dijo Sakura ayudando a Hinata en su paquete, mientras ella guardaba sus cosas en su porta armas

- Ya es hora- llegó Sasori anunciando que ya es hora de partir a la misión

- ¡si señor!- gritaron todas al unisonó

Llegaron al comienzo del bosque, en este lugar se decidiría en destino de las jóvenes…

- La misión consiste en quitarle información a los uniformados que están es este bosque- explicó Sasori- se que muchas de ustedes van a morir, las que lleguen a la organización con las información, serán las que pasarán la a fase dos, así que hagan lo imposible por tener esa información para que no mueran- hizo una pequeña pausa poniéndose la mano en la frente- ahora, ¡lárguense!

Todas las chicas salieron a toda velocidad hacia el interior del bosque, la misión era individual, eso haría más difíciles las cosas…

Sakura entró a toda velocidad en el bosque…

- No…pu..ed..e…ser- murmuró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos- …Ka-kakashi…

**bueno!! hasta aquí llega este cap, se que esta muy corto, pero es que... no se...**

**bueno**

**como sea **

**nos leemos**

**sayo!!**


	6. cap 6

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Bueno, como pueden ver aquí les traigo Cap 6 de ¡muñeca china! Espero y sea de su total agrado**

**Bueno**

**¡Aquí les va!**

**Cap 6!!**

…**Destrozada…para siempre…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- No…pu..ed..e…ser- murmuró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos- …Ka-kakashi…

- Quien anda hay- Preguntó el hombre de cabello grisáceos- Sal enseguida.

Sakura, como pudo se montó encima de un árbol y se escondió. Kakashi miró en dirección hacia el árbol y se acerco cautelosamente a él. En aquel momento, algo atravesó el brazo izquierdo de Sakura, eso…era…una bala.

- Hn- Se contuvo de gritar fuertemente, ella no quería pelear con su hermano, ella no lo quería matar.

- hmph- Expresó Kakashi, y volvió a lanzar otro disparo hacia el árbol, este rozó con unas cuantas hebras del cabello de Sakura- ¿Quién anda hay?-Sakura se quedó en silencio sin mover un musculo, esperaba que Kakashi se diera por vencido. Pero ese no fue el resultado, Kakashi siguió mirando desconfiado aquel árbol de frutos negros. Kakashi volvió a dar al gatillo de su arma dando al el tronco en el que estaba Sakura. Esta cayó en el suelo lleno de barro.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el señalando a Sakura con el arma y el ceño fruncido, Kakashi no la reconoció, ya que ella traía puesta una capucha negra encima del uniforme.

Sakura no respondió y se puso lentamente de pie. Kakashi al ver esto, jala del gatillo y le da en la pierna derecha. Sakura otra vez aguanto el grito en su garganta y terminó de ponerse de pie. Subió la mirada al frente, Kakashi aun seguía sin reconocerla, la capa hacia verla de una forma tétrica y asesina…

Kakashi le arrojó una daga que rozo la mejilla de Sakura, la cual en pocos segundos brotó la sangre roja y espesa.

Sakura no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a él, y si era suerte, no tendría que matarlo.

Sakura rápidamente sacó una daga de tamaño mediano con una punta muy fina. La chica de cabellos rosa pálidos, se acercó rápida y ágilmente hacia su hermano y lo cortó en una parte del brazo y se alejó rápidamente de él. Kakashi cayó al piso _**aunque le di en la pierna derecha sigue en pie como si nada, esto será interesante…**_ kakashi se paró velozmente y puso en automático su arma; Sakura no vio venir las balas, pero ágilmente rodó por el suelo tratando de evitarlas, algo que logró…

Sakura se exasperó un poco y quería escapar para no tener que matar a Kakashi, en ese momento, Karin está en los alrededores, Sakura logró verla, ella para no tener que matar a Kakashi, en su desesperación le dijo…

- Huye de aquí, es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver- dijo Sakura, y salió corriendo a toda prisa por entre los altos arbusto, Kakashi no hizo caso a las palabras de Sakura y la siguió en el mismo ritmo que iba ella. Karin se dio cuenta de esto, pero los siguió lenta y cautelosamente.

Sakura mira para atrás y ve que Kakashi la está siguiendo su paso, ella corre aún más rápido, no puede dejar que se vean o si no lo tendría que matar y eso era lo que menos deseaba…_matar a su único hermano…_Sakura vio una pequeña cueva, era un poco húmeda, pero serviría para esconderse de Kakashi.

La chica de ojos de extraño color jade, entró lo más rápido que pudo a aquella cueva y se puso detrás de una gran piedra que allí se encontraba.

- Hm- Suspiró silenciosamente, estaba verdaderamente agitada, su corazón hacia- tuctuctuctuc- rápidamente, pensaba que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir el corazón. Sakura se asustó más al ver una sombra en la entrada de la cueva, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi, que se había dado cuenta en donde se había metido.

- Sal de allí inmediatamente- Ordenó Kakashi mirando hacia la gran pierda

- Hmph, ¿acaso buscas la muerte?- dijo ella saliendo de su escondite.

- Porque me dijiste los de antes, ¿Por qué no quieres que me maten? ¿Tú me conoces?- Preguntó el dando pequeños pasos en el suelo mohoso de la cueva, a la vez que Sakura retrocedía.

- Eso no es problema tuyo, solo limítate a irte por donde llegaste- Respondió Sakura fríamente bajando la cabeza para que el no descubriera su rostro.

- Si es mi problema, y si no me contestas no me voy a de aquí- dice dejando de dar pasos, solo quedando a un metro de ella- Responde – Ordenó fijando su mirada en la sombra de la capa.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí- Dijo Sakura levantando levemente el rostro- Vete si no quieres morir.

- Ya te dije que no me iré hasta que me respondas- Aseguró el.

- No te diré absolutamente nada- Respondió distante y se alejó- Te mataré si no hace lo que te digo _**aunque en realidad esas no son mis intensiones- **_esto último solo lo dijo en el pensamiento.

- Hm, yo se que tú me conoces, quiero saber quién eres y si no me respondes nada de lo que te he preguntado te llevaré a prisión- Dijo esto sacando su arma.

Kakashi apuntó en la cabeza de Sakura, la cual se quedaba estática… quedó pensando en todo…

- ¿Qué haces en este bosque?- Preguntó Kakashi aflojando levemente el arma que tenía en la mano.

- No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo Sakura ignorando las preguntas que le hacia este.

- Si es de mi incumbencia, en este bosque se está haciendo una investigación, y estamos prevenidos - Aclaró-

- Hmph- Sakura quitó el arma de Kakashi con la mano, y se alejó caminando. Kakashi solo la veía irse.

- Quieta o disparo- Amenazó, Sakura se quedó estática inmediatamente, Kakashi se acercó a ella y quedó tras su espalda- Obedece a lo que te digo.

En ese momento se emprende una tormenta, los relámpagos eran los únicos que iluminaban a las personas dentro de la cueva…

- Soy Seibo Tolara- Mintió y volteó en dirección hacia el hombre de cabellos grisáceos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó de nuevo.

- Ya te dije que no te importa, y si me disculpas, me voy- Y siguió caminando.

- Te hice una pregunta, responde-

- Ya llegó tu hora niña estúpida- Esa voz burlona era muy conocida como desagradable para Sakura.

- _…Karin…- _murmuró abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos hacia la chica de cabellos rojos que se encontraban a la entrada de la cueva

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Kakashi dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada y sacando su arma de fuego

- ¿Yo? Karin- Dijo sonriéndole de manera burlona a Kakashi… Sakura sabía lo que tramaba esa perra- ¿Sabes? Hace algunos años, para ser exactos, hace 3 años, secuestraron a muchas niñas en china ¿tú eres soldado, verdad?, bueno, una de esas niñas creo que tenía un hermano- En ese momento mira a Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su maldito rostro- bueno, ella era una chica muy dulce y tímida, ah! Se me olvidaba, también estudiaba en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de toda china…

- Llega al grano- Ordenó Kakashi desesperándose, casi se podía escuchar como el arma de partía por la fuerza con la que la tenía agarrada

- jajaja- Karin soltó una carcajada- Ella era muy inocente, en serio, no puedo creer que ella se haya confiado de esa manera- Se fue acercando a Kakashi y quedó a 60cm lejos de él, subió su mano y la puso en su pecho- Vale, no te enojes- Movió su mano por su pecho y después lo separó- Yo creo que vi una niña de extraño cabello color rosa pálido y ojos verdes- Eso fue lo que colmó a Kakashi quien enseguida para una navaja por la cabeza de Karin, pero está muy ágilmente logro agacharse para no recibir a la muerte de esa manera, Kakashi en esa oportunidad, le metió una patada, pero Karin supo cómo detenerla con sus manos, pero el impacto provocó que ella saliera volando hacia la pared.

-Hm- Sonrió Karin poniéndose de pie y limpiando un poco de sangre que tenia a un lado de sus labios

Sakura que estaba a un lado de ellos sin hacer nada, solo miraba lo que ellos estaban haciendo, reaccionó al momento en el que Karin chocó contra la pared

- ¡Vete!- Gritó Sakura abalanzándose sobre Karin, Kakashi solo la veía- ¡Ya! Qué esperas ¡vete!

- Este no es tu problema- Aclaró Kakashi acercándose a las dos chicas que se hallaban en el suelo- Esto es entre ella y yo

- ¡Es que tu no lo entiendes! ¡Vete o si no te matarán! ¡No seas idiota!- Volvió a gritar al ver que Kakashi no hacía caso a sus palabras. Pronto Karin empezó a zafarse del agarre de Sakura y empezó a levantarse, Karin aun era más fuerte que Sakura

- Quítate niña estúpida- Dijo Karin con fastidio y le dio una bofetada a Sakura, después le dio unas cuantas patadas en su estomago y la dejo en el suelo- No te metas- Después murmuró- Haré que mates a tu propio hermano tu sola

Karin se acercó ágilmente a Kakashi, este pensaba que lo iba a atacar de frente, pero en pocos segundos se posicionó detrás de él y le enterró una daga en su hombro izquierdo, el se quitó la daga con una mueca de dolor, pronto empezó a brotar el liquido de color rojo espeso. Kakashi sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia ella, jaló del gatillo y le dio en una oreja

- ¡Ah! ¡Maldito!- Gritó Karin y soltó la daga que tenía en la mano y se puso la mano en la zona herida, seguidamente se tiró en el suelo revolcándose por el dolor tan grande que le producía

Kakashi aprovechó ese momento y la señaló con el arma. Sakura en ese momento se pone de pie con un poco de dificultad y lo empuja

- No te metas con él, zorra- Dijo Sakura con un deje de rabia e ira- Te mataré si haces algo contra el- Y se puso en posición de batalla

Karin rió poniéndose la mano en la oreja y se puso de pie, la miró con burla y le señaló sus partes afectadas, su pierna estaba llena de sangre al igual que su brazo y cara

- Eres una burla para la organización- Le dijo con sorna y burla- Si el señor Pein te ve de esa forma te mataría

- Cállate- Le dijo y cogió el arma que Kakashi había dejado caer y jaló del gatillo, y se empezaron a disparar varias balas pero algo sucedió… y las balas no llegaron al lugar deseado sino al evitado

**Hola!! Los deje en una parte muy pero muy buena…jeje **

**Espero que les haiga gusta, de veras!!**

**Bueno**

**Nos leemos**

**No olviden los reviews**

**Sayo!!**


	7. cap 7!

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, de veras, es que se me hacia un poco difícil por mi otro fic **_**fuera de mi libertad, **_**entonces me tocaba actualizar el otro, además que estoy haciendo otro fic y lo voy a publicar pronto, pero ¡¡aquí les traigo la recompensa!! **

**Y estoy segura de que les va a gustar u.u **

**Bueno **

**Aquí les va!**

**Cap 7**

…**Remordimiento de conciencia…**

…**Embarazo…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura sintió como algo se incrustaba en su vientre, cayó en el suelo y el arma se disparó dando en el cuello de su hermano, este aun no había muerto pero eso era cuestión de minutos. Sakura tomó su vientre con sus dos manos y después las separó y las miró.

-…Sangre- Murmuró por lo bajo y después fijó la vista hacia la causante de su dolor-… Karin… Perra…- La miró con la vista borrosa, pero aun se podía ver que estaba mal herida, tenía su brazo completamente destrozado, y más en su codo. Su vientre también tenía un manchón de sangre, por lo que pudo distinguir que le había hecho gran daño.

- Maldita… Vas a morir, y a tu hermano le falta muy poco- Se rió fuertemente y después escupió sangre llenando el piso de esta.

Sakura recordó a su hermano y se puso de pie con dificultad, tosió sangre y se tapó la boca para evitar que saliera, sabía que su hermano no resistiría mucho, pero por lo menos se quería despedir de él cómo su hermana, no como una asesina.

Se arrodilló frente a él, este estaba alucinando por él dolor, tenía la boca llena de sangre. Alrededor de él estaba un gran lago del espeso líquido rojo. Su capa se cayó para atrás, dejando ver la cara llena de sangre, sus ojos grandes de 

color verde jade, su boca y sus labios color rosa y su cabello corto de color rosa pálido con varia manchas de sangre…

- Sa-sa-sakura- Susurró con dificultad y haciendo una mueca

- …- Sakura no dice nada, solo se queda en silencio mientras sus lágrimas empiezan a salir descontroladamente de sus ojos cayendo en la cara de Kakashi

- ¿Po-r-q-que?- Murmuró entrecortadamente y sonrió

- Yo-yo n-no que-ría…-Pero fue interrumpida por Kakashi

-Shh… No hables- Le sonrió con ternura y le acarició los cabellos empapándolos más de el líquido espeso

- No te mueras, po-r fav-or- Dijo agarrándolo de las mejillas- No me de-jes so-la- Lloró con mas fuerzas al ver como este volvía a escupir más sangre

- P-ensé q-ue tu hab-ias muert-o- Dijo manteniendo los ojos abiertos con pesadez y que de la herida saliera mucha sangre

- Ca-lla- Dijo Sakura y se puso de pie con dificultad tomando su vientre entre sus manos, el cual no dejaba de sangrar en ningún momento. Pensó que en cualquier momento moriría

- Te…mataré, Perra- Caminó con dificultad hacia Karin, sus ojos mostraban rabia incontenida, por un momento olvidó que estaba mal herida y que posiblemente moriría, pero por lo menos mataría a Karin antes de morir ella

- No eres capaz ni de matar a una mos…-No terminó la frase porque enseguida recibió un golpe directo con mano cerrada en su mejilla. Karin se estrelló contra la pared botando sangre por la boca. Sakura se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, esta todavía está en la pared incrustada, cuando estaba a punto de caer, Sakura no la dejó y le dio un puñetazo en el vientre que la volvió a dejar en la pared. La chica de ojos verdes no dejó caer a la de cabellos rojos. Le metió un gran rodillazo en la cara que le partió la nariz, golpeó varias veces su cara con la mano cerrada.

Karin ya estaba inconsciente y de pronto muerta, pero aun así Sakura le seguía golpeando con la misma intensidad del comienzo. Alzó a Karin en el aire y antes de que callera puso su rodilla y…

¡Clac!

Su columna se había partido en dos junto con todos sus huesos, los cuales se incrustaban en sus órganos vitales, provocando una muerte segura.

Sakura se acercó a Karin y la tomó del cuello la golpeó de nuevo en la cara, la dejo en el suelo. Fue hacia Kakashi, el cual ya estaba muerto. Revisó en su pantalón y sacó su billetera.

-_ Kakashi Haruno. Comandante de la zona 1 de la Naval- _Sakura abrió los ojos más de lo que pudo, su hermano había cumplido su sueño y lo único que hacia ella era acabar con su vida, y lo peor que todo era que ella tampoco lo había cumplido y no podría cumplirlo, ¿Quién aceptaría a una mujer que ha matado a su hermano?, que ha estado en una organización de delincuentes, que una de sus misiones en el futuro sería matar a muchas personas sin dolor ni angustia. Sakura empezó a llorar sin conciencia, lo único en lo que pensaba era en su hermano, en sus sueños, en lo que se convertiría ahora.

Su vista empezó a nublarse y su cuerpo empezó a decaer. Sakura no se dejó caer y se volvió a poner de pie con un sobreesfuerzo y caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva, miró hacia atrás y decidió devolverse y arrancar la placa del cuello del cuello de Kakashi. Se la metió en el bolsillo con sumo cuidado y se fue hacia la entrada, miró por última vez a su hermano

- Adiós Kakashi Haruno- Se despidió y caminó sin rumbo fijo por el bosque empantanado por la tormenta.

Pronto el frío la atrapó haciendo que ella tiritara, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ahora no importaba nada, ni Pein, ni la misión, ni Hinata, ni Karin ni nadie. Sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, su cabello estaba lavado en sangre, la cual estaba pasando a sus hombros a causa de la lluvia, su ropa estaba desgarrada; su brazo, pierna y vientre estaban mal heridos.

Cuando su cuerpo no podía mas cayó en el aire, pero alguien la agarró en brazos evitando que tocara el piso.

- Hmph-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El dolor de cabeza era intenso y fastidioso. Abrió los ojos poco a poco para adaptarse a la luz. Miró al techo y volvió a cerrar los ojos

- Un sueño- Dijo por lo bajo, subió su mano hacia su cara y sintió una pulsada en su brazo. Abrió los ojos y fijó la vista lentamente en su brazo. Había una venda, se aterrorizó y se paró de golpe. Estaba con una pequeña bata, su vientre y pierna estaban vendados, al igual que su brazo

- Hm- Caminó con la vista perdida hacia un espejo. Tenía en la cara unos cuantos curitas, en su cabeza tenía una venda, su brazo, vientre y pierna estaban vendados. Se tocó la cara con las dos manos, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar rojos, quería llorar, pero no iba a permitirlo. En su vocabulario la 

palabra llorar no existía, tal vez existió, eso solo hace débil. Con los dedos de las manos se limpió los ojos bruscamente.

Alguien entró a la habitación….

- Pein pide tu presencia- Comunicó Itachi sin ninguna emoción. Sakura lo miró por unos instantes con los ojos afilados que casi taladraban la mente de Itachi.

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Preguntó haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de este.

- Yo te traje- Dijo él mientras se daba vuelta para irse.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella confusa

- Hmph- Y salió de habitación dejando el eco de las palabras de Sakura

Sakura miró la madera rustica de la puerta buscando algún punto fijo, después se quito la bata con sumo cuidado, su sangre estaba pegada a esta que hacía que una pequeña raja que tenía en la espalda se le abriera. Una bolsa reposaba en la silla que estaba a una esquina de la pared, la tomó con sus manos y sacó el uniforme negro de siempre.

Salió de la habitación lentamente y caminó por la playa hasta llegar a la zona de encuentro con Pein.

- Por fin llegas- Saludó Pein sentado en una silla de mármol tallado a mano

- Buenos días- Saludó Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia. _**Todo esto es una falsa hipocresía**_.

- Basta de cordialidad- Dijo Pein acomodándose levemente en el respaldo del sillón- Hace tres días Itachi te trajo- Sakura lo miró fijamente para que prosiguiera- Estuviste tres días completos en coma- Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron con sorpresa _**pude haber muerto- **_Te hicieron una operación en el vientre- Se tocó el vientre levemente con la yema de los dedos.- Solo quería avisarte que has pasado la prueba y que mañana mismo comenzaremos con la fase dos del entrenamiento, ya puedes retirarte- Dijo Pein y al termino tomó la copa que había a un lado del sillón del mismo material.

- Hasta luego- Se despidió hipócritamente

Sakura caminó por la playa y se sentó en la punta de un pequeño muelle que había allí. Se puso a llorar en silencio mientras cortaba sus cabellos pálidos con una daga. De repente se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano, entre el pulgar y el índice. Miró fijamente la herida y la lamió con la punta de la lengua.

- Juro, ante esta herida, no volver a llorar- Miró con rabia la daga y la tiró lejos de allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…_tres años después… _

Ya han pasado tres largos años, Sakura es una de las mejores delincuentes que tiene la organización. Su personalidad a cambiado al máximo al igual que su cuerpo… su mirada es simplemente fría…Nada quedó de la Sakura que conocieron antes…

Solo quedaron 26 mujeres de las 300 que entraron cuando tenían 13 años….Muchas murieron. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. A Hinata solo la violaron una sola vez, ¿Por qué? Por el hecho de que Sakura prefería dar su cuerpo antes del que ella.

Ya pasaron la primera y segunda fase del entrenamiento, en pocos meses terminaran el tercero y podrán graduarse de Akatsuki y poder ser libres, claro, muchas de las 26 mujeres, querrán trabajar con la organización, otras desaparecerán de la lista, y algunas no tendrán opción más que trabajar con la organización para ganarse la vida o no ir con sus familiares para ver en que se han convertido…caso de Sakura Haruno…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, sentado en un sillón de cuero, delante de él se encontraba un escritorio.

- Pia Sollo- Murmuró Sasori viendo el expediente de la chica, escribió unas cuentas cosas en una hoja y la dejó a un lado para seguir con la otra.

- Solan Disas-

- Muran Lokan-

- Sakura Haruno- Miró su expediente, lo leyó de arriba abajo, pero algo dejó que su vista llegara a un lugar en especifico- Su sangre está bien, pero hay un pequeño defecto- Miró una hoja que estaba a la esquina del escritorio. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su boca se entreabrió y su mano empezó a temblar- El-la- es-ta-em-ba-ra-zada- Murmuró con un hilo de voz dejando caer la hoja.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Les gustó el cap!!**

**Espero que sí!!**

**Bueno**

**Les quiero aclarar algo primero….**

**Actualizaré más tarde que siempre ¿Por qué? Porque voy a estar muy ocupada que de costumbre, ¿por qué?, porque me estoy tirando de vaga y voy perdiendo materias en el colegio, además, que tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, y de paso, también estoy haciendo otro que me invente hace un mes….**

**Bueno**

**Nos leemos**

**SaYo!!**


	8. cap 8!

**¡Hola! Tara taran… aquí les traigo un nuevo Cap de Killer doll. Sé que me he tardado mucho tiempo en escribirlo pero les juro que tengo varias excusas: excusa numero uno: La imaginación se me había ido por el retrete. Excusa numero dos: El colegio me consumió el cerebro. Excusa numero tres: Hice un fic que terminó siendo un fracaso, se llamaba "el diario de la pequeña Sakurita", en realidad no lo hice, solo lo encontré en Internet y los plasme en Word para traérselos a ustedes, pero salí insultada y con amenazas a bordo.**

**Bueno**

**Eso es lo que menos importa**

**Aquí les va**

**Cap 8!**

…**Hoy fue tu día…Sasori…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Las hojas de los árboles se entraban por la ventana. Sakura miraba la placa de _acero._

_- Todo por mi terquedad y mi estupidez, si solo hubiera sido más obediente no estuviera pasando por esta porquería, y lo peor es que todo lo he decidido yo, por mi culpa mi ser más preciado murió, pero ya que, lo hecho, hecho esta, mi hermano esta muerto al igual que Konan y la zorra de Karin. Lo único que tengo para vivir es Hinata que tengo que protegerla hasta que yo muera, me lo prometí a mi misma y no voy a dejar que más gente que yo quiera muera. Solo faltan unas cuantas semanas para que salga de esta mierda, pero igual, tendré que trabajar para esta porquería de organización. Ojala y Hinata salga de esto, yo ya no podré ver a mis padres a la cara. Tampoco puedo cumplir mi sueño de ser un soldado. ¿Quién aceptaría a alguien que fue una de las asesinas de akatsuki? ¿Una que mató a su hermano? ¿Una que ha traicionado a su familia por querer ser diferente a los demás? ¿Una que por confiar en todo el mundo terminó en un antro de delincuentes? Nadie. Todo fue mi maldita culpa, _

_parezco una idiota repitiendo esto mismo. Ahora lo que importa es el presente. Nadie podrá cambiar el hecho de que sea como soy, en lo que me he convertido. En lo que pronto seré una de las delincuentes buscadas para matarme. La gente me odiará por todo. Aunque creo que ya gente me odia por destacarme en asesinar y ya no tener temor a la muerte._

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Hinata con una mueca de preocupación.

- No pasa nada- Le respondió Sakura subiendo la mirada regalándole una sonrisa de nostalgia a Hinata.

- Hinata, sal de aquí- Entró de improvisto Sasori con el ceño fruncido

Hinata no se movió de su lugar aun con los ojos clavados en los claros de él. Su mirada emanaba ira y rabia.

- ¡Te he dicho que te largues!- Gritó con desesperación Sasori golpeando la pared y dejando una pequeña grieta.

Hinata se sobresaltó y se puso de pie, se encaminó hasta la puerta y paso por el lado de Sasori mirándolo con notable asco y desprecio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sasori?- Preguntó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie para encararle.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Parpadeó con cansancio.

- ¡Tu! Estúpida mujer- Le gritó Sasori mientras reventaba un puño en la cara de la chica, la cual giró bruscamente la cabeza por el golpe y un leve caminito de sangre se avecinaba por los labios para pasar a su mentón.

Sasori no esperó que la chica reaccionara y la volvió a golpear con un puño seco en el vientre. Sus ojos se cerraron para poder apaciguar el golpe, pero los golpes siguieron por todo su cuerpo. Sakura con un poco de fuerza, estrelló su mano cerrada en la mejilla, provocando que este cayera al suelo con un sonido seco y áspero.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Gritó Sasori mientras se pasaba la mano con brusquedad en su boca para quitar los restos de sangre.

- No vuelvas…a golpearme…de esa manera- Advirtió Sakura jadeando y tomándose en vientre con las dos manos.

- ¡Ja! Tú no estás en condiciones de advertirme nada- Dijo Sasori mientras se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad.

- No te me acerques- Dijo Sakura mientras retrocedía.

- ¡Yo hago contigo lo que se me dé la gana!- Gritó Sasori mientras reventaba otro puño en la blanca cara de la chica de cabellos rosas.

- De-tente- Rogó Sakura. Ella ponía sus brazos y manos para poder protegerse, pero el de igual manera podía golpearla con mucha fuerza.

- ¡Todo ha sido por tu estupidez!- Insultó Sasori mientras daba más golpes en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Sakura tenía su cara llena de golpes, en su boca tenía varios moretones, su cabello tenía unos cuantos manchones de sangre, su ropa estaba desgarrada, su ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y su pecho bajaba y subía debido al jadeo.

- No sé dé que estás hablando- Dijo Sakura por enésima vez.

- ¡Llevas un maldito mocoso en tu vientre!- Gritó dándole otro golpe en el vientre.

Sakura se estrelló contra la pared y votó un poco de sangre por la boca. Se quedó por unos leves instantes en el suelo. Subió sus manos a su vientre y lo tocó con suavidad. Parte de sus cabellos tapaban la cara de ella. En su boca aun había restos de sangre, y unas cuantas gotas de estas caían manchando sus vestiduras. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sasori, su mirada se volvió afilada y sus músculos se contrajeron. Su pupila se empequeñeció y su iris se engrandeció y su color fue más fino y claro, casi llegaba a ser diabólico.

- ¿Q-que-que?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida mientras su labio inferior temblaba. Se puso de pie con torpeza. Miró a Sasori con el ceño levemente fruncido, cada vez se fruncía más y más, provocando que sus parpados se contrajeran.

Sasori estaba de pie mirando a Sakura, metió mano en su bolsillo y sacó un cuchillo y corrió hacia Sakura, justo cuando este iba a dar en la cara de ella, esta se movió provocando que solo rozara parte de su mejilla.

Se puso de pie y golpeó en fuerza la cara de Sasori con su rodilla. Se alejó del, mientras sacaba unas cuantas agujas de maletín que estaba cerca del camarote. Cuando Sasori subió la cara, Sakura tiró las agujas en dirección a él, las cuales se clavaron en su canilla, cortó parte de sus cabellos.

- Maldita perra, te mataré- Dijo Sasori mientras se ponía de pie y se balanceaba sobre ella. Sakura no pudo tener el peso del, y cayó en el suelo. Sasori la tomó de los cabellos y la subió a la cama y se posicionó arriba de ella, y la empezó a golpear en el rostro con la mano cerrada, Sakura pataleó varias veces para quitar a Sasori de encima, pero este solo golpeaba más fuerte. Le arrancó parte de su camisa de entrenamiento y el golpeo en el vientre con mucha fuerza, hasta Sakura botaba sangre cada vez que recibía un golpe.

- Violaré cada parte de tu cuerpo- Dijo Sasori mientras tomaba de nuevo sus cabellos y la llevaba hacia la ducha pública. La tomó fuertemente y pegó su cara contra la pared, logrando que la nariz de ella se partiera. La pegó contra la pared muchas veces, los ojos de ella amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento.

Sasori le arrancó la ropa con sus propias manos. El rostro de Sakura estaba hinchado, al igual que la mayoría de las partes de su cuerpo. Sasori se puso de 

pie y se quitó los pantalones y su camisa, abrió las piernas de Sakura y la empezó a violar. Sakura no tenía mucha fuerza para seguir, y él era uno de los asesinos de Akatsuki, uno de los mejores. Y ella estaba cansada de los entrenamientos de ese día. Sakura ya no tenía fuerza para gritar por dolor o para gemir. Sasori no tenía delicadeza, era brusco.

- Grita perra, grita que te gusta- Dijo Sasori mientras la golpeaba y la embestía. Sakura solo cerraba los ojos para no ver lo que él estaba haciendo con su cuerpo. Sasori lo hizo dos veces más y salió de ella para después ponerse de pie. Sasori caminó hacia ella y tomó de los cabellos para volver a estrellarla contra la pared.

Sakura quedó en el suelo mientras él salía de la ducha.

- Quédate hay, ahora vengo- Ordenó Sasori mientras se iba.

La chica de cabellos pálidos se puso de pie como pudo, su entrepierna le dolía como nunca, se apoyó en la pared y caminó hacia un lugar donde el no pudiera verla.

Sasori regresó con una daga en la mano, Sakura se alejó mas donde quedara bajo la sombra, cuando Sasori se puso de espalda, Sakura se montó encima de él y lo mordió en el cuello con fuerzas. Sasori gritó y trató de golearla, pero cuando el trató de hacer, Sakura le arrancó parte de su piel y se alejó de él. Sasori se tomó el cuello con la mano y con la otra amenazó con cortar a Sakura.

Sasori se acercó a ella, movía aquel cuchillo con agilidad pero Sakura logró esquivarlo con dificultad. Sakura se volvió a balancear sobre Sasori, este trató de enterrar su cuchillo en ella, pero tanto era el peso que los dos cayeron al suelo. Sakura se agarró de la espalda de Sasori y lo empezó a rasguñar arrancando parte de su piel, mordió hombro muy fuerte, ya que Sasori puso su mano en el cuello para evitar que ella lo mordiera de nuevo allí. Sasori logró cortar su espalda y su pierna. Sakura seguía mordiendo su cuerpo, él seguía golpeando su cara con desenfreno.

El cuchillo que Sasori tenía en la mano cayó. Cuando este tocó el suelo, las dos personas lo miraron. Sakura lo tomó y se apoyó en Sasori. Apuntó el cuchillo en él y le dio en el abdomen. La sangre empezó a brotar de allí manchando el piso y a ella. En cada apuñalada que le daba, la sangre salpicaba su cara. Sasori estaba muriendo, y ella se aseguraría de que no viviera, lo mataría mil veces si era necesario. El ve había hacho la vida una porquería, él la había secuestrado y llevado a ese antro. Él fue el que la violó, él era el padre del niño que llevaba dentro de sí, el era en el que había confiado plenamente, él era en el que se había enamorado la vez que era "bueno" con ello, y eso a lo que llamaba "bueno", era para ganar su confianza y dañarla, torcerla. Todo terminó. Todo se acabó.

La sangre pasaba por su lado, y bajaba por la pequeña loma que la llevaba a un hueco donde también pasaba el agua, la ducha seguía mojando su cuerpo, y el inerte de Sasori. Sabía que Sasori había muerto, pero para asegurarse, golpeo su cara con un puño cerrado.

- Mueres, ahora, mueres, maldito bastardo- Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y pateaba el cuerpo de Sasori.

Sintió como algo se desbarató en su interior.

- M-mi be-bebé- Sakura cayó al suelo. Se agarró el vientre con las dos manos. Unos segundos después sintió como un frío metal se colocaba en su frente.

**Ñee…Lo siento, pero se me ocurrió algo muy cortito de último momento. ¡Dios, por fin mí adorada imaginación llegó al lugar donde tenía que estar! **

**Ñee. Me disculpo con las personas que lo leyeron antes y se desilusionaron de pensar que era un cap nuevo, de veras lo siento…**

**Bueno**

**Me voy**

**Ya me duelen los dedos**

**Nos leemos**

**SaYo!!**


End file.
